Friends,huh?
by Hopefullydepressed
Summary: They are friends. Love strong as brother and sister. Passion like lovers. Fun like Maya and Lucas.
1. Chapter 1

Maya made her way through sweaty teenagers, looking for her best friends when she bumped in someone. Someone tall and muscular. It was Lucas . She and Riley got a crush for him for years and things got complicated, but they chose to be all friends. In sophomore years Riley settled with Charlie or Cheese Soufflé how Maya liked to call his best friend's boyfriend. The blonde looked up at the handsome texan. They locked their eyes and Maya felt her heart beating faster. She never moved over him even though she tried to forget him dating briefly Brandon. Through the years they fooled around sometimes,trying not to cross the line. Lucas ma ebit clear that he was open for more than friendship, but Maya just ignore dismissed all of that as just attraction. "Huckleberry, watch where you are going, I almost fell because of you." Lucas couldn't restrain a laugh. "You just bumped in me , how is this my fault?" She started to get annoyed. Even though he was right, there was no way that Maya will admit it. "Because you are such a giant, Ranger Rick." He laughed even louder . "Admit it, Maya, you bumped in me intentionally." he said laughing. "You like me and you wanted to touch me." Maya became angered by his statements. "What happened, Huckleberry, you can't hold your alcohol . Are you flirting with me, again?"

„You wish , Shortie." He was pretty drunk. Lucas started to party wild in their junior year and he was such an ass when he was drunk. She tried to leave him but after two steps he grabbed her arm and pulled me into him. „Don't you wanna tangle with me , Shortstack?"

She pulled him closer from his shirt and smirked. „Do you think that you can handle me , Sundance." She pushed him a little and blew him a kiss. „Anytime." She pulled him close .

„What about now?" Maya asked getting closer ,playing with the collar of his shirt. Lucas backed off, surprised by her actions. The blonde beauty just grinned and waved at his friend. „I'll find Riley , have fun. Bye."

It wasn't that hard to find Riley , because she was coming in her direction with satisfied smile.

„Maya, I was searching for you. By the way, just saw you with Lucas. You two would make a hot couple. Even though you don't accept it , you have more in common with him than I could ever have. I'm happy we remained just friends. But you have potential." she winked at her friend. Maya made some puking signals at her friend. „No way , Huckleberry and me, we are just fine as we are." Riley giggled at her bestie's expense. She just saw the way they were looking at each other. She must play Cupid. „He likes you, Maya." The blonde punched her friend playfully. „His drunk."

„Maya, you know what they say?"

„What?" She asked pronouncing the word to much.

„What people do and say while drunk are their lucid desires." She laughed in her face, pretending that it was stupid. Deep down ,she knew that it was true. She did liked Lucas too . He too a decision, he said that it was better if they all stay just as friends .Riley moved on. She dated Farkle and now she was in a steady relationship with Charlie. Maya tried to forget him, her longest relationship had been Brandon . It ended as a mess. Lucas helped her as her designated (jealous) boyfriend. She payed him back, helping him more than once . They fooled around a lot, Maya hoping if she gets a taste she coule forget him. She just couldn't erase him from her mind and heart. In time Lucas became even hotter. Other girles noticed, and he liked that. He became such a womanizer. And Maya hated herself everytime she was jealous over some girl he hooked up with.

„No way , Riles, I Huckleberry and I have fun just messing with each other. Come to dance. It's more fun than discussing my love life." I winked and started to pull her to the dance floor. We danced and I flirted with some guy, when he tried to kiss me someone pulled me from him. I turned around to find Lucas looking at me. „Maya, can you help me?" She was furious at him, wanting to argue but Maya was to intrigued by his sudden request. „What do ya want , Sundance." Maya looked at him raising a brow."

„Can we speak somwhere private."

„Are you planning to seduce me?"

„Are you seduceble?"

„It depends."

„Depends?"

„Are you gonna seduce me with some country dance ." She asked him giggling. „Enough with the games." She dragged him toward an empty corner. „So what's the deal, Ranger Roy?"

„It's about this girl..."

„You want me to be your designated fake girlfriend. AGAIN. Are we having a fake on and off relationship? This is fifth time you ask me."

„I helped you too."

„Once" She said poking him . He looked at the short girl with pleading eyes.

„Please."

„This is the last time. And you totally owe me, I was having fun."

„Thank you, Maya, you're the best."

„Alright, Huckleberry, lets go before you promise me eternal love." He smiled at her, obviously ready for a good reply, but she didn't let him. Maya grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him toward the couch. „Who's the girl Hehaw?"

„Missy. Missy Bradford. I made out with her and now she thinks that I am going to ask her out."

„Hmm. Should I let you with the beast, Huckleberry? They were sitting on the couch when the quirky blonde noticed Missy. She fastly sat on Lucas lap, letting one leg on both side of his and put her hands on his shoulders and smirked at him. „Kiss me." He raised an eyebrow, questioning her actions „Missy's watching, so put your lips on my, and if you feel so use some tongue." He studied her face especially her lips. He gently caressed her cheek. „It will be a pleasure ,Leprechaun." He kissed her ,and Maya couldn't keep her eyes open. She got lost in his kiss everytime. His lips softly moved on her , promising more an more. Before he realized what were her intentions she pushed him enough to separate them. „Enough, Bucky, you enjoy this way to much. She got the message."

„Maya, I want is to be like this all the time. I still like you." She panicked afraid that she will get hurt again. „You are still drunk, Lucas." She left him, not giving him any chance to say something. But he was faster, got up went behind her and turned her around to face him. „You know ,Shortie, I never knew that you are such a coward."

„What?!" She looked at him not even knowing where did he want to go with this conversation.

„You just couldn't handle me, so you ran ."

„If that makes you sleep well."

„You just don't wanna admit that I am right." He winked at the blonde proud of himself. „You love me as much I love are just to afraid to admit it."

Maya panicked again and just wanted an escape ,she tried to lift her knee to hit him in his crotch, but he captured her leg between his. „I hate you ,Huckleberry, I really hate you."

„You love me ,Shortie, and you know it. Just admit it. We are meant to be" He bent and captured her lips in his, taking control, wanting to convince. Maya wanted to fight him but it felt to good. She loved him but she couldn't risk to have her heart broken. He had that power over her. He gently caressed her arms, his fingers walking up and down on them. His lips brushing over her . When they pulled apart , she smiled at him smugly. „If you wanted to seduce me with a kiss, then you should try harder."

„It will be my pleasure, you know?" She put her finger on his lips and pushed his head away. „Don't make a scene, Huckleberry, come somewhere private, if you have courage."

„Blondie, what are we ?" He asked suddenly.

„We are friends,Lucas, stop asking."

„Friends? What are you afraid of Maya?"

„Friends." She accentuated again, not responding to his other question. „We are friends, even though we fool around sometimes. Take it or leave it."

„You won ,this time." They went to a room hand on hand, Lucas promising himself that this is not the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't planned another chapter. But somehow it planned itself after a nice review. I hope it gets to your expectations. If you liked the story, don't forget to review.**

Maya did her best to remind Lucas that they were just friends. That the fact some times they messed a little around , doesn't meant that they were more. But nobody believed that , not even her best friend Riley. Girls weren't flirting with Lucas, because they thought that the handsome Texan was taken. Boys weren't asking Maya out because they were afraid of Lucas. They were very comfortable in each other's presence, they were very touchy with each other, everybody saw that. Maya was to stubborn on her decision. Lucas knew they were more, but wanted to label properly their relationship, and slowly grew impatient. One day he gave her an ultimatum.

They were on „friends date" at Topanga, sitting at a proper distance and chatting till one girl looker long at Lucas. Maya noticed that she was planning to come to them. So she slowly crossed the distance between them and put a wild kiss on his lips, marking her territory. Lucas was confused by her sudden kiss , but then saw Maya's gaze on the girl who instantly changed her direction, and then he understood the meaning of the kiss. Maya really marked her territory and for some reasons Lucas was annoyed by this.

„So, Shortie, why are you suddenly I so affectionate. You said that, we are on a „friends date". I thought no kissing and no touching." Maya blushed and kept her eyes on her shoes not really having a proper lie on her tongue. She played for a while with the button of her shirt ,ignoring the question, hoping that it will pass. She throw of a fast glance to Lucas ,only to realize that it was a big mistake. He was watching her , studying her and still waitee for her answer.

„I thought you like it , when i kiss you." Dhe knew that this wasn't the answer he expected, but it was all she was willing to give.

„I ask you once again ,Maya, what are we?" Maya started to feel the fear crippling in. She coule say that she saw him more than as just a friend, bu she was afraid that she will lose him, as friend and as lover.

„Were friends ,Hopalong, you knew the answer. I told you many times." She was proud of herself and straight face she kept . But all that pride died as she slowly saw Lucas sliping away emotionally. His face changed from the affectionate one , now wearing a blank expression. She hurt him, once again and she knew it. Maya slowly shivered under his hollow gaze. She lost him. It happened what she feared the most.

„Then we should act like friends. This way we'll never get dates or love. I say thay we shouldn't go out just the two of us anymore. No more kissing no more wearing my hoodies , just sl friends." He got up and left a conflicted Maya at the table. She lost him. Even if he said that they were friends , after that day they didn't acted like friends either, jus like some acquaintances .

Riley Matthews was many things ,but not dumb. She saw the way Lucas is looking at Maya when she dididn't notice, she saw the emotions on Maya's face everytime someone says Lucas's name. Her friends were pretty stubborn on keeping tje distance ,but Riley had another plan for them. One day she called Farkle , Zay and Smackle to help her to reunite Lucaya.

„Any idea?" She asked desperately. She wanted to reunite them so much ,but the thing is she got no idea how. Every time she got them at the same place they acted civil , friendly but very distant. If she wouldn't knew her friends she would say that they are over. But Riley saw the pained expression on both of them , when they are in the same room. Zay raised his hand as in the class. Riley really hoped that he'll come with something good, because she couldn't stand to see her friends suffering the way they did.

„Have you spoke with Maya? About what happened. They had an unofficial thing. Lucas had enough , he wanted to label themselves , to be sure of what they have , but your little bestie always acted as they were just friends." Riley knew about how Lucas wanted so much more for them and she really appreciated his affection toward Maya. But he wasn't patient and pushed Maya.

„She wasn't ready, Zay. He should have waited."

„Riley, put yourself in his place."

„She has issues, she was afraid of losing him!"

„Like she die. Maya really hurted Lucas , think about him."

„You're right Zay."

„Here in New York, you always take the hard way. If they don't speak about their feelings. Make them speak. I shipped Lucaya for so long, and they are breaking up?" Riley giggled at Zay's worda. She kind of shipped Lucaya after she realised that her feelings for Lucas weren't deep.

„Tomorow after school, get Lucas to Topanga I'll get Maya."

After school at Topanga's the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Lucas and Maya sat as far from each other as they could, but Riley studied them enough to saw the short looks the give each other. They miserable without the other.

„Lucas? Maya? What's going on?" Riley had enough of being discrete. She got to the subject. „Maya, why are you pushing Lucas away."

„Me?! He told me that is better if we don't see each other in private." Maya yelled , all the feelings she held inside for so long , getting out.

„Because you were insisting on being friends!" yelled Lucas back. Riley and Zay slowly left them alone and sat at another table, watching the show.

„Because you were pushing me." Maya's face was red from anger . She stood up and hit the table . „I was afraid that I waw going to kose you. If we would breakup and never speak to each other again, I would have lost one of the most important person in my life." said Maya softly, her eyes locked with his , her fears and desperations painted on her face.

„Maya..." Lucas got up and went to Maya to pull her in his arms. His chin was resting in her head and his hands were drawing circles in his back. „I can't promise that we will never breakup, but I'll promise that no matter what, I'll be by your side, Maya." He raised her chin so she was facing him. Lucas gently wiped a tear from her cheek and kisses it's place. „I love you, Maya."

„I love you too Lucas, but I am terrified. I don't wanna lose you. These days without you were the worst." Maya caressed his face, as she couldn't believe that he was here, trying to memorize his expression , the warmth in his eyes. No matter what, she needs tk trust him. They are people who live and people who stay. Riley demonstrated once that not everybody leaves .

At the other table Riley handed Zay a napkin to dry his eyes. They looked at each other and flashed a victorious grin.

„Lucaya, I hope they are end game. Their chemistry is for another world." said Zay, as she was talking about a movie character not his friends.


End file.
